


A Change of Heart

by shxnnxnchxmbxrs



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Everlark One Shot, F/M, Peeta - Freeform, everlark, everlark drabble, everlark fanfiction, katniss - Freeform, katniss everdeen - Freeform, peeta mellark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnnxnchxmbxrs/pseuds/shxnnxnchxmbxrs
Summary: Katniss changes her mind
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 43
Collections: Everlark One Shots and Drabbles





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> @shxnnxnchxmbxrs on tumblr and other socials

————

She doesn’t know the exact moment she changed her mind. 

It could have been the day they watched over Finnick’s son, and Peeta held him as he slept and played peekaboo when he was bored. It could have been just last night when he dealt with the massive spider on their bedroom floor. It could have been the day their names were first called nearly fifteen years ago. 

She doesn’t know the exact moment she changed her mind, but she’d only just realised she had. 

“Katniss? Hello! Earth to Katniss!” 

He was waving his hand in front of her face, pulling her out of her trance. She’d been watching him start the fire when her mind drifted to him teaching a child how to do so. The girl in her imagination was very much like herself, except when she blinked her eyes were a deep blue. 

“Yeah, sorry” she turned to look into his eyes, and saw the same shade of blue staring back at her. It dawned on her that she wasn’t simply imagining Peeta with a child, but she was thinking about their own potential children. 

The reality of her thoughts felt like a swift smack to her face. 

“You okay? You look kinda vacant.” 

“Haymitch often says the same thing.” 

He smiled then, and she felt as if her heart was going to suffocate her. She needed to tell him. 

“You sure you’re okay, Katniss?”

“I’m sure. I was just thinking.” He quirked a brow inquisitively and moved to sit beside her on the couch. He pulled her into his lap so that she was facing him. 

“That’s dangerous,” he smirked, “you and thinking doesn’t go well. What were you thinking about anyway?” 

Her mouth went dry. She couldn’t look at him so she buried her head into the crook of his neck, lavishing in the familiar warmth. 

“Children. Our children.” She felt him stiffen slightly and he tried to move her so that he could see her face. When he spoke she could tell that his almost jokey tone was laced with seriousness. 

“Yeah? What about them?” 

“I want them. I want children with you.” She decided to look at him then, surprised to see that he was beaming from practically ear to ear. 

“Okay... You want to start right now?” 

She didn’t have the chance to hit him before he pulled her into a gentle kiss.


End file.
